The Jokes on the Pixie
by Paul'sWolfGirl2016
Summary: Alice isn't Jasper's mate, he knows this but married her anyway thinking he would never see his real mate again, ten years ago he saw her again but asked her to let him go, wanting to make him happy she did so. Now Jasper needs her help to save his family will she say yes? If so will Jasper realise what he gave up for the pixie? Will he realise in time he still loves his true mate
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1,**

Jasper's POV,

I was stood in the dining room, it was the night of the graduation party Alice organised, another party that no body but her wanted not even the human teenager she planned it for. I was stood with Alice next to me, Carlisle sat on the edge of the table with Bella next to him and Edward next to her. We also had some of the wolf pack in the room with us, Jacob I knew but I was not sure on who the other two are.

We were all here discussing Alice's recent vision regarding the Newborn'sNew-born's that had been created to kill us off oror, so we thought in fact they were after Bella. We all had planned to go to Seattle to take care of them, unfortunately they were on their way here, the fight would be brought to us.

"There be here in four days" Alice said looking grave, Carlisle stood up, paced then sat back down

"This could turn into a blood bath" Carlisle always the passivist, his thoughts always turned to peace he believed every situation could be dealt with, without violence. Me I knew different due to my upbringing in this life I had learnt that sometimes you just had to fight and kill to survive.

"Who's behind it" Edward asked looking to Alice for answers, this family lived by her visions wouldn't do anything without consulting her first its ridiculous really her visions were only subjective they only worked based on decisions people made. I have been married to Alice for about fifty-fives years now, I loved herher, but she is not my mate, no I had hurt my mate by being with Alice. My mate Nessa Cynthia Jackson was no is the love of my life, I left her at the mercy of Maria my creatorcreator, so I could be free.

I met Alice about a week after being away from Maria and her wars, I was depressed because I was away from my mate but angry because I couldn't go back, I had just been sat in a forest for three days after feeding from another human, feeling all their emotions while feeding which made me even more depressed. I walked into a diner to get out of the rain when Alice turned around her on seat.

I left with her that day, I left my brother in venom Peter and his mate Charlotte, I left them without a look back, I left them hating me. Peter hated me because Ness is his little sister in blood as well as venom and in his eyes meeyes, me leaving with Alice was betraying her, at the time I told him nothing was going on between me and Alice she was just showing me to a better way to live. But now thinking about Ness has the mate bond flaring in pain. Being away from your mate is painful on his own but betraying your mate to be with another woman is a whole other pain, not only for me but for Ness also.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice answering Edwards question, I knew he hadn't heard any of my thoughts because he was to busy with worrying for Bella. None of the others knew about Ness they all think Alice is my mate.

"I didn't see anyone I recognise, maybe one"

With that she must of looked deeper into her vision, so Edward could pick up the familiar face in her thoughts.

"I know his face, his local Riley Biers. He didn't start this"

Of course, he didn't genius, sometimes I wondered about Edward you know. Don't get me wrong his aa nice guy but he can be really annoying with his self-loathing pitying shit he does and the whole bringing a human into our world thing really pissed me off. Don't get me wrong Bella is a nice enough personperson, but she doesn't belong in our world she never did. I never encouraged Alice or Edward in the pursuit of Bella in fact I told them at every turn that they should leave her alone.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision" Carlisle said, its about time he admitted the flaws in Alice's gift. I had met a real seer one that had visions that were set in stone, Ness is amazing with her gifts.

"Either way the Army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town"

Me always the soldier, thinking ahead planning and strategizing in my mind the best way to defeat what was coming. Even with more vamps like the Cullen's it still wouldn't be enough to defeat the army because the Cullen's had no idea how to fight Carlisle had never let them learn or let me teach them. With him being head of this covenhead of this coven, it was his responsibility to make sure they could live away from him he had failed on that front.

Of course, I knew someone who could help in fact if I could Ness to help us, we could fight the army on our own. We had done so many times before being in the wars. I didn't want to call Ness though because I hadn't spoken to her since I hurt her by asking her to let me go and be with Alice, I knew if I saw her again I would leave Alice in a heartbeat and go running back to her. But if it would help save the Cullen's I would call for her to come.

Before I could think any more on Ness I was bought out of my thoughts by Jacob speaking,

"Hold up, what damn army?"

Yes, lets waste time to fill in the teenager wolf boy with a crush on the vampire loving female that wouldn't give him more then friendship. I can see it now, his going to play hero and offer the help from the wolves, it would even our oddsodds, but we would still need more help. The wolves although many were not trained enough, I could train them somesome, but four days is not enough to get them up to my fighting standards.

"New-borns our kind" Carlisle said,

"What are they after?" Said one of the unknown wolfs,

"They were passing around Bella's scent" Said Alice

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight, lives lost"

Jacob turned to look to the other wolves, it seemed they were communicating without speaking they nodded to each other then all turned to us.

"Alright were in" said Jacob,

"No, no way. Your get yourselves killed no way" this had me chuckling inside my mind, the little girl thinks she can tell people what to do. Is she for real? Is their job to kill vampires does she really think they wouldn't jump in with two feet? As I said the girl is nice enough, but her constant whining grates my nerves and the way she is with Jacob and Edward really makes me want to punch her.

"I wasn't asking for permission" This had me smirking slightly, there's the rightful Alpha of the pack.

"Edward?" she said turning to him, like he would say no to the wolves helping if it means more help to keep youyour safe silly little girl.

"It means more protection for you" he said in return

"Jacob? Do you think Sam would agree to an understanding?"

"As long as we get to kill some vampires"

"Jasper?"

"It will give us the numbers" Was all I said in return

"We will need to coordinate"

This had Bella standing up,

"Carlisle their going to get hurt"

He looked at Bella,

"We will all need training, fighting New-borns requires knowledge that Jasper has. Your welcome to join us"

"Right name the time and place"

"Jake you don't know what your getting yourself into" This chick is pathetic, of course, he knows his aa damn wolf youyour idiotic child he was born to kill our kind he knows what his getting into but his going to do it anyway.

"Bella this is what we do. You should be happy, look at us getting along you are the one who said you wanted us to work together"

There was nothing she could say to that, this is what the wolves were born to do she is the one so out of place in this world. I knew I had to say something about Ness, in my heart I knew we needed her help something was telling me without her the coven would die. I took a deep breath and went to speak but before I could say two words Alice gasped and looked at me shaking her head no.

"Jazz don't please its not a good idea"

I didn't even listen I just looked to Carlisle, I didn't listen because I knew whatever Alice had just seen had nothing to do with me or Ness because she couldn't see Ness at all or me if I was thinking about Ness.

"Carlisle, I know someone who can help us. We need them to defeat the NewbornsNew-borns, we will have the numbers with the wolves but not the advantage we need something more and I know just the person"

He looked at me for a moment then turned to look at Bella, I could feel his emotions swirling inside him. It wanted all the help he could get to protect Bella but what Alice just said had him not wanting to upset her either.

"Carlisle, Alice can't see this person in her visions so whatever vision she just had was not about me or this person."

He looked back at me and nodded his head,

"Ok Jasper if this person can help I would gladly accept them. Can you call them?"

I shook my head,

"Not in the cell phone sense I can't. I'll call them now they can be here soon"

I then did something I haven't done in almost ten years, I opened the mate bondbond, so I could feel Ness, I then opened my mind link with her and forced myself into her mind.

 _Ness please I need you_

 _ **Hello Jasper. Why are you here? Why can I suddenly feel the ties of the mate bond pulling me to you? You made it clear Jasper you wanted the little pixie, so I walked away, I let you close your end of the bond off so you wouldn't feel the pain of the bond, but I suffered through the pain of losing you because you asked me to, now what the hell can I do for you?**_

 _I know, Ness I am sorry for what I did ten years ago but please I need your help_

 _ **With what?**_

 _An army of New-borns has been created to destroy me and my family. The CullensCullen's aren't equipped to fight alongside me and win. I need you_

I felt her emotions a deep pool of hurt, betrayal, pissed off, determination, love, lust and loads more all swirling inside.

 _ **I'll be there tomorrow**_

Before I could even say thank you, she cut the mind link off. I knew I was being a jerk for asking her to help but I also knew she felt that I needed her and that I wouldn't ask for her help if I didn't really need it. I took a deep breath through the pain in my chest and opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me well all of them except Alice, she was staring at my hand that was rubbing over my heart.

"she will be here tomorrow."

 **Ness's POV,**

I was sat with Sammy in his kitchen watching his Imprint Emily bake muffins, she said itsit's for the wolveswolves, but I knew it waswas, so she could make herself feel important. Oh, let me explain, my name is Nessa Cynthia Jackson also known as Ness Cynthia Uley. I am what is known in the supernatural world as an enchantress, there is not many of my kind left due to a war that was fault many years ago between my kind and Angels, yesyes, I said Angels as in Angels in heaven just to really throw you off Demons are real to. I am over three hundred years old the reason I am sat here with Sammy is because he adopted me as his sister when he first phased, although I am older then him he still says I am his little sister. In human years I am twenty-one years old and Sam is twenty-five.

I helped him, so he wasn't alone, and I have been here with him since. As an enchantress I have many powers, to many to name one of the powers I have is to travel through time I have done this many times to help save someone or change a specific date. I travelled back to the 1800's once to help save the soul of Jasper who turned out was actually my mate.

I was giggling at Sam's disgruntled face as Emily droned on and on about muffins and how the pack ate a lot of food and how they didn't respect her as the Alpha's mate, just to piss her off I pointed out that she wasn't actually thethe Alpha's mate because Sam wasn't the natural born Alpha.

"But Emily, your not really the Alpha's mate unless you have a secret relationship with Jacob we don't know about."

Sam looked at me with a smirk on his face, yeah he was getting pretty pissed off with her attitude lately, he wouldn't even be with her if it wasn't for the imprint forcing him to be with her he still loved Leah I knew he was trying to find a way to break the imprint he had confided in me because he thought I could help and I can. I knew how to break the mate bond of vampire's, so I would figure out how to break his bond for him.

Emily looked at me with a glare on her face, like that would bother me I fight all sorts of evil she thinks her glare will bother me I just smirked at her and looked back to Sam. Before I could say anything to him I felt someone trying to enter my mind, I knew instantly it was Jasper because I could feel him through the mate bond we shared. This also had me pissed off, I haven't heard or seen Jasper in ten years because he asked me to let him go so he could be with the Pixie bitch. Part of being a mate is doing what is asked of you by your mate, you do anything to keep them happy even if it means being in pain yourself. I left him, have had no contact with him since and now he thinks he can pop up out of the blue without warning pushing all those emotions back on me, emotions that I turned myself off to years ago.

 _Ness please I need you_

 _ **Hello Jasper. Why are you here? Why can I suddenly feel the ties of the mate bond pulling me to you? You made it clear Jasper you wanted the little pixie, so I walked away, I let you close your end of the bond off so you wouldn't feel the pain of the bond, but I suffered through the pain of losing you because you asked me to, now what the hell can I do for you?**_

 _I know, Ness I am sorry for what I did ten years ago but please I need your help_

 _ **With what?**_

 _An army of New-borns has been created to destroy me and my family. The Cullen's aren't equipped to fight alongside me and win. I need you_

I made sure he could feel my emotions all the hurt and betrayal I could pull from deep inside me I sent it all to him. Although I am still deeply hurt by him, I would never allow him to suffer through fighting more NewbornsNew-borns not after all the years of pure hell he went through with Maria.

 _ **I'll be there tomorrow**_

I shut the mind link off after that, I made my mental walls so strong no one would get through them not even my mate. I became aware of my surroundings once again and noticed Sam looking at me with a raised eyebrow, I shook my head and mouthed later to him. I would tell him what happened but in private I didn't want Emily knowing more about me then I was comfortable with.

I checked the time from the clock on the wall which told me it was almost midnight, so I decided to head to bed, I would make my way to Jasper in the morning. I stood up from the chair, kissed Sam on the cheek then went off to bed.

"Night Sammy"

"Night baby girl"

I got to my room, put some night clothes on and got into bed, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow dreaming of happier times with Jasper.

I woke early the next morning with trepiadationtrepidation in my bones, fear running through my veins, seeing Jasper for the first time after ten years was going to be difficult but being near him and not being able to touch him would be harder. I looked at the clock to see it was a little after 7am, I had about two hours before I headed to Jaspers. I got up, walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my black ripped skinny jeans, I then grabbed my favourite red top that had a devil on it with his arms spread wide saying join me. I then grabbed my black belt with silver studs on and would finish with my black steletostiletto shoes.

I grabbed a quick shower, dried off and got dressed, put some make up on and left my hair to dry naturally curly. I walked down stairs and looked at the clock, I had passed an hour getting readyready, so I decided I would cook breakfast for a change, Emily normally prepared oatmeal but I decided to do a nice English fry up. I knew without asking that the pack would be here for breakfast as they always werewere, so I made enough for everyone. I was just putting it all on plates when Sam came into the kitchen from outside and Emily was walking down the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready"

As soon as I said that the pack filed in, thankfully I didn't need to speak, I gave them all a plate of food with them all kissing me on the cheek or forehead in thanks. We sat down and started eating when Jacob spoke up.

"So, I went to Bella's graduation party last night and found out something rather interesting"#interesting"

This had everyoneseveryone's attention, Sam being the Alpha at the moment sat up straighter,

"What did you find out?"

"Turns out there is a bunch of new born vampires on there way here to kill the Cullen's and get to Bella"

This had me focusing on him more than anything,

"What else? Why would they be after Bella?"

"I don't know and neither did the pixie, apparently their playing with the wholes in her visions whatever that means"

No wonder Jasper wanted my help, my visions were more powerful than the pixie's.

"I have to leave now, Jasper called for my help I'll let you know what happens when I get back"

With that I left, I hopped in Sam's truck and sped off, I got to the Cullen's in a little over ten minutes, I took a deep breath readied myself for the mate bond to flare and was out of the truck trudging up the stairs and knocking on the door. Jasper opened it and let me in, he walked me to the sitting room and told me to take a seat, once I was sat down everyone else joined us.

"Ok, why am I here?"

I looked to Jasper in question, this had the midget Elf grabbing his hand and smirking at me, which also caused the bond to flare. But I wouldn't let her know that hurt so I sat there with no reaction. It was Carlisle who spoke,

"Thank you for coming, my name is Carlisle its nice to meet you. Jasper hasn't told us anything about you so why don't you fill in the blanks and tell us how you know Jasper"

Yeah don't think so, I looked at Jasper who looked guilty and I shook my head,

"Nice to meet you. I'm his mate nothing more to it"

This had them all looking at me in shook but it was Bella who spoke up,

"No offence Ness but Alice is Jasper's mate she told me so"

"None taken human, but no Alice is his wife I am his mate, I have the mate mark to prove it. Now before any of you say anything else I am here to help with the newbornsnew-borns nothing more, you don't need to know anything about me."

Jasper stood up then and walked over to the big vamp and barbie vamp.

"Thank you for coming Ness, its more then I deserve. Let me introduce my family to you, that's Carlisle the coven leader Esme is his mate, then you have Edward, Bella you know. Next to me you have Emmett and his mate Rosalie"

I just nodded my head,

"Ok so fill me in on the plan"

With that Edward has launched into his idiotic plan of how his going to protect Bella, me I've zoned out on him as his voice is annoying as hell, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I fished it out and saw a text from Peter my other brother, he sent me a joke

 _ **How is a woman like a road?**_

 _?_

 _ **They both have manholes lol**_

 _Silly fucker_

I heard Edward still speaking,

"We need to be on guard 24-7 to protect Bella"

I went back to texting Peter again, I really couldn't be bothered to listen to this fucktard drone on and on, so at this point I wasn't even listening to him, this was all his fault if the mother fucker would just change the bitch then this Victoria wouldn't be after her. I heard my name being called but not what was said so I answered anyway,

"Ness?"

"Yeah, I'll have a pepperoni pizza please"

I said while typing away on my cell to Peter, I was filling him in on what was happening and why I was suddenly back helping Jasper again. Peter didn't hate Jasper he just hated what Jazz did to me, I was so focused on typing I didn't see Edward heading my way. Out of nowhere my phone was snatched out of my hand, I looked up with a snarl on my face to see Edward stood there trying to glare at me, yeah like that would scare me.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really Edwin" I knew his name, but he had pissed me off, I looked at the others in the room and saw Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett smirking at me.

"Its Edward"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edmond"

I saw his eyes darken and he growled at me or what he thought was a growl, to me it just sounded like a kitten purring.

"ED-WARD"

Just to piss him off more I've jumped up from my sit snatched my cell back and slapped him full pelt round the face his head being forced to the side with the power behind the slap. Yes, I know a vamp, but I am an enchantress which makes me stronger then vamps. This had everyone staring at me in shook, me I just had to take it one step further.

"How dare you talk about getting wood to me in front of your girlfriend. Jesus Christ you pervert."

With that his tried to speak back to me only to stutter on his words and look to Carlisle in shock. This had Carlisle stepping forward,

"Ness why did you slap my son?"

This had me glaring at Carlisle,

"Your son is a pervert. Talking to me about his erection Jesus Christ Carlisle what kind of family are you raising he has a girlfriend for fuck sake who is in the room"

With that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett burst out laughing, even Bella was giggling. Carlisle frowned at me,

"I'm sure that's not what Edward meant. Maybe you heard wrong"

"Are you calling me a liar? You don't even know me, so you have no right to call me a lair"

He put his hands in the air in a calming manner, but it was only pissing me off and wanting to take this further, but before I could say anything more Alice gasped and we all looked over to her, Jasper rushing to her side immediately. Me I just rolled my eyes I mean seriously the bitch isn't the only one who gets visions you don't see me acting like a bitch in heat when I get one and crying to daddy to hug me.

I bet the bitch isn't even having a vision, shes just pissed that I'm here. Can't wait to hear what her lying ass has to say though.

 **AN,**

 **Let me know what you think, if you think I should continue or not.**

 **Love ya**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

 **Jasper's POV,**

Sat in the Cullen sitting room with my wife and my mate in the same room wasn't what I thought it would be, I always thought it would be super awkward, but it was more tense I could feel the anger rolling of Ness in waves she really didn't like Alice. Ness was sat on the chair texting on her phone, Edward was talking none stop and I knew without even looking that no one not even Ness was listening to him. Which was made clear when I heard Edward calling her,

"Ness?"

"Yeah, I'll have a pepperoni pizza please"

This had me smirking slightly, I could tell by her demeanour that she was moments away from snapping at him and when she did it would be epic, I saw Edward walk over to her and snatch her phone away from her. Not the best idea in the world with anyone let alone Ness who can go from normal to bitch in zero seconds.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really Edwin"

She knew his name, but she was riling him up, he had pissed her off by snatching her phone, made worse by questioning if shes listening to him which of course she wasn't but she didn't need to listen with her powers she knew just by looking at someone what the problem was or what was coming and how to deal with it. Its why we never lost a fight in the southern wars.

"It's Edward"

"Oh, I'm sorry Edmond"

I could see his eyes darken, but I also felt his emotions flash with pure anger and annoyance. He growled at her which had me focusing on him more, his growl didn't even phase Ness it just made her feel nothing but amusement.

"ED-WARD"

I suddenly felt nothing but mischievousness coming from Ness when she jumped up off the chair snatched her phone back and smacked him full pelt around the face, his head being forced to the side with the sheer force of it I wasn't sure what shocked him more the fact that Ness smacked him or that Ness smacking him could actually hurt him and move his face with the force of it. This had me smirking, its about time someone put Eddie boy in his place and I knew Ness wouldn't put up with his shit. It was one of the reasons why I called her here.

"How dare you talk about getting wood to me in front of your girlfriend, Jesus Christ you pervert. "

With that his tried speaking back to her only to stutter his response and look to Carlisle for help, so like the golden boy to ask for daddy's help. Carlisle stepped forward,

"Ness why did you slap my son?"

That one sentence had Ness glaring at Carlisle, and the saying if looks could kill flashed in my mind cause sure as hell if they could Carlisle and Eddie would be dead. Ness is the most amazing woman I had ever met, we fought alongside each other for so many years in the southern wars, she fights with a passion I've never seen from anyone.

When I left her at Maria's mercy to save my own Ass, I promised myself that if she ever got away and we met again, I would stay away from her because all I ever did was hurt her. I know I asked her to let me go and be with Alice, but its not for the reason she believes, I do not love Alice not in the way a husband should love his wife. I was bought out of my thoughts by Ness answering Carlisle,

"Your son is a pervert, talking to me about his erection, Jesus Christ Carlisle what kind of family are you raising? He has a girlfriend for fuck sake who is sat in the room"

With that me, Rosalie and Emmett burst out laughing, what can I say my mate is a genius, even Bella was giggling which surprised me I must say cause Edward acts like shes such a princess.

"I'm sure that's not what Edward meant, maybe you heard wrong"

Never a good idea! Don't question Ness on whether shes wrong or not, she will kick your ass and ask questions never.

"Are you calling me a liar? You don't even know me, so you have no right to call me a liar!"

With that Carlisle put his hands in the air in a calming manner, he didn't seem to realise he was pissing her off even more this is normally where Peter would get on his knees and put his hands in the air. I remember he used to say a pissed off Ness is worse than Satan himself. But before anything else could be said Alice gasped, we all looked at her and saw the far away distant look she gets when having a vision, so I rushed over to her. Not because I wanted to, I had seen Ness having visions so many times and never once did she act like Alice does. Ness used to have visions while in battle, the only reaction she had was to fight harder, and the only inclination I knew was her emotions would change.

I felt Alice's emotions and all I could feel from her was deceit, this had me tensing I knew she was going to lie about her vision, or possibly she was lying about having a vision. I knew this could actually be a possibility because with Ness being here, it was very unlikely that Alice would get any visions of the battle because Ness's shield would prevent Alice and Edwards gifts from working.

I could feel pure disgust coming from Ness and looked over to see her glaring at us all crowded around Alice. I could also feel the hurt, desperation, heartache and betrayal she was trying so hard to keep berried, so I couldn't feel it. But with her being my mate I would feel everything she was feeling and vice versa. Carlisle was the first one to speak,

"What did you see Alice?"

Followed by pussy boy, who felt nothing, but fear of what Alice was going to say.

"Was it about Bella? Did you see anything about the Battle?"

Alice looked at us around her and smiled, on the surface she was showing her appreciation for us being there, but underneath it all I felt her emotions how I could never of noticed what a vile creature Alice truly is I never know because all I could feel was pure satisfaction that we were all paying attention to her and not Ness, then the deceit showed its ugly head again and I knew nothing but lies was going to come.

"I saw the battle, I know what we have to do to win."

This had Edward standing alert, his full attention on no one but Alice. This had me wondering why he never actually saw in her mind and saw that she never had a vision.

"What is it Alice? What do we have to do?"

She looked into my eyes, then looked over to Ness sneering because Ness was sat down playing on her phone again, she then looked back to Edward with pure heartbroken sadness on her face.

"Ness has to leave, or she will get Bella killed!"

This had me growling at her, Edward snarling at me and Ness laughing like a crazy person. I felt confusion from all around us, in a house full of vampires it was the human that brought the room back to focus and got us all to calm down. Bella stood up from the chair and slowly walked over to Ness, she stood in front of her and turned to face us.

"Why does Ness have to leave? She hasn't done anything to hurt us, she came here to help."

This had Alice's emotions flaring in anger, she didn't like when the human questioned her motives.

"Bella you don't understand, Ness is dangerous she will get you killed!"

Ness just continued to laugh, Bella turned to Ness and smiled at her.

"Ness would you hurt me?"

I could fell Ness's anger flare that the human was questioning her but underneath that I could also feel her appreciation for Bella asking her in front of everyone. Ness stood up and looked Bella in the eye, she smiled softly which had me looking on in surprise Ness only ever smiled that way for me or her family.

"No Bella, I would never hurt you. You're an innocent human in this crazy supernatural world. I was called here by my mate to help keep you alive, I know you don't really understand the full meaning of mates right now so I'll explain a little for you so you know I could never hurt you…..

Before she could even start Edward was marching over to them both, he grabbed Bella's arm pulling her away from Ness, we all heard the gasp that left Bella's mouth which we all knew meant he hurt her.

"Edward what are you doing? Your hurting me"

It was like he couldn't even hear her, before anyone could do anything Ness grabbed his arm squeezing so tight, we all heard his arm break. He let Bella go and Ness pulled Bella behind her.

"Don't you ever let me catch you grabbing her in that way again Edweirdo because next time I'll break more than your arm. You call yourself her boyfriend yet treat her this way, are you scared I'm going to tell her something about mates that will get her thinking about your relationship? Cause lets face it Eddie your not her mate are you!"

That had us all staring at Ness and Eddie, I felt nothing but shock from him and Alice, that was nothing compared to the betrayal and heartbreak I could feel from Bella. We all heard a loud snarl and suddenly Edward was laying on the floor screaming in pain.

I knew without even questioning Ness that she was using one of her powers on Edward which means he must of tried to attack her. Carlisle ever the diplomat stepped forward with his arms out in a calming motion once again proving he has no idea what his doing. By doing that he was just pissing Ness off even more, if there is one thing Ness truly hates in this world is people pretending to be mates or a male trying to use a human female.

Before Carlisle could even speak, he was on the floor next to Edward, the only difference is Carlisle made no sound, so I knew Ness wasn't using full power on him just enough to make him realise what he was doing. I could see Esme getting overwhelmed seeing her mate in pain, so I stepped forward putting my hand on Ness's shoulder getting her attention. What really surprised me though was that I felt no emotions coming from Bella, she didn't feel a thing seeing Edward in pain so that for me confirmed what Ness had said, Edward and Bella are not mates.

Ness looked at me with a snarl on her face until she saw it was me then she relaxed and smiled at me. I looked to see Edward still on the floor shrieking, but I could also tell that Ness had stopped using her power on them.

She growled one final time at both Edward and Carlisle before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her over to the couch. They took a seat and Ness stared at Bella, I knew she was just organising her thoughts so she could explain the best she could. Before she could even speak a single word, Edward was once again proving what an idiot he was, he stood up and took a step towards Bella and Ness. This had Ness standing up and in front of Bella.

"You dare boy and I will rip you limb from limb! I will not let you keep playing this game"

This had Edward growling at her which had me snarling at him, he looked over to me in shock and took a step away from them.

" _Don't make me rip your tongue out Eddie because I will! Regardless of what Alice has told you about mine and her relationship Ness is still my mate and I will protect her above all!"_

He nodded his head at me slightly and sat down on the chair, glaring at both me and Ness.

Ness turned around and kneeled down in front of Bella, I could feel nothing from Bella at this moment, but I knew once Ness started talking her emotions would hit her full force. I would do my best to keep them from overwhelming her but not completely control her emotions cause she needs to feel them to over come them.

Ness grabbed Bella's hand and looked into her eyes,

"What do you know about mates?"

Bella sat there for a moment taking time to look at each of us in the eyes, she then took a deep breath.

"Only what Alice and Edward have told me and I'm guessing none of it is actually true so let's just say I know nothing, and you tell me all I need to know"

I knew the idiot twins never told her much but for her to say that she doesn't believe what she has been told, I really want to know what they told her now because I bet Alice told her we were mates.

Ness nodded her head and took a breath, I knew she was trying to calm herself down. As I said before if there is one thing Ness truly hates, it's a male vampire claiming to be mates with a female human you see with Ness's powers she could sense a relationship and the bonds formed so she knew from just one look that Edward and Bella were not mates.

"Ok, finding a mate is instinctual for both male and female. I'm guessing the wonder twins have told you that its only the male that feels the bond especially in humans but that is simply not true. You would not feel the pull as strongly as I do with my mate but that is just because your emotions are not felt as strongly as I feel mine simply because as a human your emotions would overwhelm you to much.

But the point is you would still feel a pull somewhat to your mate, now before I continue let me ask you this and please answer it as honestly as you possibly can. How do you really feel about Edward?"

That had Edward sitting up straighter which had us all looking at him except Ness who just kept staring Bella in the eyes. I could feel Bella's emotions swirling with so many different ones but not one of them was love. This had me looking at her in shock, when ever she was around me before today, she was always with one of the idiot twins so I could never truly feel her emotions they were always tampered down.

At first I thought this was because she was human and her emotions were not as powerful as a vampires but now I'm starting to think that maybe Edward and Alice had been messing with her, as vampires we had a natural allure to us that attracted humans but to drew them in we would simply need to breath on them which would be our way of glamouring them to us so they would do anything we say. Bella brought me out of my thoughts,

"Uh before today I would of said I was in love with him but now truly thinking about it and being able to feel my emotions I don't think I ever really felt anything for Edward. I can't even remember how we got together, I remember meeting him that first day and then he vanished for a week. He then suddenly came back, and things just went fast and before I knew it this was all happening, and I just completely got trapped and couldn't find a way out.

I mean my friend Jacob tried to tell me so many times but I never really believed him but I think that's because before I spent any time with Jake, Edward would be with me and take me to the treaty line and the time before that was when Edward left me and all I could think about was seeing him again and wishing he would love me the way I loved him"

That had Ness more alert, yeah us leaving was the best thing we all ever did for Bella and we should of stayed gone. I knew I should of kept Alice from coming here that time, but I was selfish because I wanted time away from her.

Ness turned to look at me, which had me raising my eyebrow in question. But all she did was look at me I knew she was looking for something, but I wasn't sure what, so I just kept eye contact with her. Once she was satisfied, she turned to look back at Bella,

"What do you mean he left you? How did that happen?"

"Well Alice threw me a birthday party even though I didn't actually want one both her and Edward guilted me into it. Well uh I got a paper cut opening one of my gifts and well to be honest I'm not really sure what happened from there because Edward threw me into some glass plates which had me slicing my arm open and Emmett and Rosalie rushed to pull Jasper out of them room but they didn't seem to realise it wasn't Jasper they needed to pull out of the room he was the only one who's eyes didn't turn black with hunger. "

That had them all looking at me, Emmett and Rose looked at me in shame and guilt while the others looked at me with anger. This had me smirking, I knew Bella was a lot more observant then they gave her credit for I knew she actually saw me. With my history there was no way in hell a little bit of human blood would make me attack Bella, there was days well weeks when Maria would deprive us of blood either it was a punishment or because she simply could.

"Ok so this party caused Edward to leave you?"

"Well after about two days of Edward not speaking to me, he came to my house and asked me to go for a walk with him in the forest. Where he told me, he didn't want me anymore, that I wasn't good enough for him and he had only been pretending to love me. I asked him where all the others were, and he said they already left because they didn't want to waste their time saying goodbye to the human pet. He then asked me to not do anything reckless, kissed my forehead and then left me in the forest on my own"

With that said I felt so much anger in the room, none of us knew what he told Bella when we left, I never would of thought he could be such an evil bastard when leaving her though. I could feel Esme's shock, disgust and betrayal she hated men treating woman anything less then a princess. Carlisle well his emotions shocked me because he was feeling nothing, but anger and it was all directed at Bella and Ness.

I could see why he would feel anger against Ness she did put him and the golden child under her pain power but his emotions for Bella shocked me why would he feel anger towards her when not so long ago he called her his daughter. Ness stood up so fast she almost knocked Bella off her seat she turned and glared at Edward with so much hate on her face I thought he would die just looking at her.

"You stupid little boy! You left her in the forest on her own? Don't even get me started on what you told her! You self-centred little prick, she is to good for you!"

She then turned to Carlisle,

"You are supposed to be teaching your coven mates the right way to treat people, and yet this little boy has done such horrendous things to someone you claim to love! You claim her as your daughter, yet you have done nothing but hurt her and put her in danger!"

She didn't even let Carlisle or Edward speak to her she turned to me with a look of utter devastation on her face and I knew that look wasn't just for Bella but for her and how I treated her all those years ago.

"Jasper I am asking you as your mate did you know that Edward and Bella were not actually mates?"

I knew why she phrased it that way, putting it the way she did meant I couldn't lie to her not that I would want to. But I knew after all I had put her through with Maria and then Alice, I knew she couldn't fully trust me again not yet.

"No sweetheart I had no idea!"

"Then as your mate I am asking you to keep those two and that pixie bitch away from me and Bella so I can tell her everything she needs to know"

And that's where companions and mates differ! By Ness asking me to do something as her mate I couldn't say no, and that's how I got her to leave me here ten years ago. It was the biggest mistake of my long undead life and I will never ask her to do it again because when she leaves this time, I will be going with her and I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to her.

"You've got it Darlin. I've got your back"

With that I've walked over to stand in front of her and Bella with my back to them, I crossed my arms and glared down at my former coven daring them to move towards my mate or Bella.

"Ok Bella, that only proves my point more. If you were mated to Edward at all then he would not of been able to leave you in the way he did. I am not saying mates cannot be separated or a mate can not leave their other mate because obviously that is simply not true as you have seen Jasper has left me on many occasions and we have survived. Although at the same time our situation is completely different to yours because I knew my mate had to leave me the first time otherwise I would of lost him for good because he would of killed himself. Therefore, him leaving me was the only logical solution to our situation,

Yet Edward leaving you in the way he did proves you are not his mate. Because a mate would not go out of their way to hurt their other half in anyway regardless of whether it be physical or emotional. Now as I also started to say you would feel a certain amount of pull with Edward do you feel anything like this?"

Ness speaking of me leaving her has pain shooting through me, I remember the day I left her like it was yesterday. She caught me before I surrendered myself to the fire, she begged me not to do it with tears running down her face. Then Peter found us and begged me to go with him which had Ness jumping into his arms and sobbing, begging him to save me. That's when I agreed to go with Peter, I asked Ness to come but she said she couldn't, she needed to stay and stop Maria from coming after me.

In everyway possible Ness has always saved me, whether it was from the darkness that Maria caused or ripping new-borns apart because they were trying to kill me, she has always been the light in my darkness, and I can't believe I asked her to leave me here with Alice all those years ago.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Bella answering Ness,

"No, I don't feel any pull to be with Edward. Infact when I'm here with him all I really want to do is run away and spend time with Jacob"

Ness nodded her head,

"I thought so. I'm sorry Bella but you have been played Edward is not your mate."

Which had me speaking up,

"If that's true Ness, how did Marcus not see it when she was in Voltera? How did he let them leave?"

Ness looked at me in shock!

"She has been to Voltera?"

"Yeah, pussy boy over there tried to kill himself so he went to the Volturi"

"Hmmm"

Ness took her cell out of her pocket and dialled a number, within seconds we all heard who answered the phone and to say I was shocked would be an understatement! How the hell was my mate involved with the damn Volturi!

"Hello Piccolo, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Marcus, I'm here with the Cullen's and I wanted to ask you something"

"Ah how are the lovely Cullen's"

"Yeah fine if you call them all lying to themselves and playing with a human fine. Anyway, when Bella was in Voltera what did you see regarding her bond with Eddie"

Edward growled at the name but otherwise kept quiet.

"None existent, they are not mates, he simply keeps her close for her blood. Young Bella does not love him either I believe he is using his allure to keep her trapped. I do see a mate bond from her though, but it was stretched very thin"

"I figured as much, why was she allowed to leave with the idiot when you know they are not mates?"

She growled the whole sentence,

"Aro thought he would change her regardless he believes she is a shield and therefore would ask her to join the guard once changed and she found out her and Edward were not mates"

"You can tell Aro from me that will not happen! Bella is not going to be changed I will explain more when I am in Voltera next week"

With that she hung up, she put her phone back in her pocket all the while taking deep breaths to calm down. I knew she was angry, but I didn't know who she was really angry at, she truly loathes males playing with females says it's the lowest form of manipulation any man can do to a woman. Before I could ask her anything she flew at Edward and Carlisle grabbing them with her hand around their throats.

Alice went to run so I grabbed her and pinned her to the floor,

"You better start speaking little boy before I rip you apart! What the fuck we're you thinking playing with Bella like this?"

Eddie growled at her so she hissed at him and tightened her hand around his throat, I saw Emmett edging his way closer so I shook my head at him if he got to close and got hurt Ness would never forgive herself.

"Start speaking now Eddie"

I could feel Carlisle's pain so Ness must be shocking them while holding them because Carlisle suddenly shouted at Edward.

"EDWARD, just tell her for Christ sake"

"Alice told me to! She said Bella was going to ruin our family if I didn't get her under my lure. She said we wouldn't have to worry about Jasper finding out because she has him so tight on his leash that he would do anything she said."

That had me snarling and tightening my hold on Alice! How dare this little bitch play with people's lives like that! I felt Ness sending me calm not through my gift but through our bond, so I looked over to her with nothing but pain and regret on my face! How could I have asked her to leave me here with this bitch when shes my mate! I knew now though wasn't the time to start asking all these questions, Ness wanted answers from Edward, and I knew she was going to get them no matter what.

"Your lying little boy don't think I can't feel that because I can!"

He went to speak but she tightened her hold and sent more shocks through her hand, I could see they were powerful shocks because the blue sparks coming off her hand.

She took out her phone and dialled a number, I had no idea who she was ringing until the person answered and I think I was more shocked to learn she was friends with the La Push pack then I was with the Volturi.

"Hello"

"Sammy?"

"Ness, what's going on?"

"I need you to bring the pack to the Cullen's now! Its been made clear that the wonder twins have been keeping Bella away from her true mate!"

"What?"

"Sam please all will be made clear when you get here ok, I can't explain it over the phone"

"Who do I need to bring?"

Ness looked at me with a question on her face, I knew she was asking if this would turn into a fight and it probably would, but she wouldn't have to worry because I knew Emmett and Rosalie would stand and fight with me, Esme would not fight on either side.

"Bring, Jay-bird, Embers and Paul please"

"Ok, we're on our way"

With that they both hung up. Me I raised my eyebrow at her who knew my mate would be on that good terms with the wolves that she has nicknames for them, this she just smirked at!

 **Bring on the wolves!**

 **AN,**

 **I wasn't to sure about continuing this story, but it seems I have had an inspiration burst. I did have a review from a guest saying that the plot had been changed and Twilight fans do not like that. If that is true, then why do we all read Fanfiction?**

 **My stories are different from what SM has written because I write them that way, I simply do this because it's a realise from reality for me and if people enjoy reading them then, that makes it all worthwhile.**

 **If you like please review, any ideas then let me know.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me**

 **V**


End file.
